gothamandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Publishing companies
Active companies as of 2008 * 801 Media * About Comics * AC Comics * Approbation Comics * Adhouse Books * After Hours Press * AiT/Planet Lar * Alternative Comics * Ankama Editions * Angry Viking Press * Antarctic Press * Ape Entertainment * Arcana Studio * Arch Enemy Entertainment * Archaia Studios Press (ASP) * Archie Comics (formerly MLJ) * Aardvark-Vanaheim * Aspen MLT * Atomic Book Company * Awesome Comics * Avatar Press * Azteca Productions * Beckett Comics * Big Bang Comics * Beta 3 Comics * Bluewater Productions * Bongo Comics * Boom! Studios * Brain Scan Studios * BroadSword Comics * Calvary Comics * Casterman * Class Comics * Claypool Comics * Crystal Fractal Comics * Dargaud * Dark Horse Comics ** Dark Horse Manga ** Comics Greatest World (defunct) * Dabel Brothers Productions * DC Comics ** All-American Publications (allied publisher that was later bought out) ** All Star DC Comics ** Johnny DC ** Paradox Press (formerly Piranha Press) ** Vertigo Comics ** Wildstorm *** America's Best Comics *** CMX *** Wildstorm Universe (Defunct) **** Cliffhanger (absorbed first into Homage, itself then absorbed Wildstorm Signature Series) **** Homage (absorbed into Wildstorm Signature Series) ** Milestone Media (Publishes only irregularly) ** Impact (Defunct) ** DC Focus (Defunct) * D. C. Thomson & Co. Ltd * Devil's Due Publishing ** Aftermath (defunct) **Chaos! Comics (briefly published through DDP. Currently in limbo) **Dynamite Entertainment (published through Devil's Due. Currently publishes independently) **Studio ICE (expanded into ICE Kunion. Currently defunct) **UDON (left Devil's Due to form its own publishing company) * Drawn and Quarterly * DrMaster (also assumed the North American catalog of ComicsOne) * Dupuis * Dynamite Entertainment * E.F.edizioni * Evil Twin Comics * Fantagraphics ** Eros Comix * Fluid Friction Comics * Fox Atomic Comics * Gemstone Publishing * Gimmicksmile Press * Glénat * Heritage Comics HSQ * Heroic Publishing (formerly Hero Comics) * Humanoids Publishing * IDW Publishing * Image Comics ** Original Image Partners *** Extreme Studios (Defunct) *** Highbrow Entertainment/Larsenverse (Inactive) *** ShadowLine **** Silverline *** Todd McFarlane Productions *** Top Cow Productions **** Joe's Comics (Defunct) *** Wildstorm (Moved to DC Comics) ** Affiliated Publishers *** Beckett Comics (publishes graphic novels through Image) *** Desperado Publishing (became separate company) *** Devil's Due Publishing (became separate company) *** Dreamwave Productions (became separate company) * Imagination Comics * Imperium Comics * L'Association * Last Gasp Comix & Stories * Le Lombard * Les Humanoïdes Associés * Liquid Comics * Ludovico Technique LLC * Mam Tor Publishing * Manuscript Press * Markosia * Marvel Comics ** Curtis Magazines (Defunct) ** Dabel Brothers Productions (Affiliated Publisher, currently affiliated with Del Ray) ** Epic Comics (Defunct) ** Icon ** Marvel Age ** MAX ** New Universe (Defunct) ** Razorline (Defunct) ** Soleil Productions ** Star Comics (Defunct) **Tsunami (Defunct) **Ultimate Marvel **Ultraverse (Defunct) * Mirage Comics * Moonstone Books * NBM Publishing * Neko Press * New Baby Productions * New England Comics * Nifty Comics * Oni Press * Penny-Farthing Press * Prism Comics * Raj Comics * Radical Comics * Radio Comix * Rebellion * Red 5 Comics * Rip Off Press * Seven Seas Entertainment * Shanda Fantasy Arts * Shot in the Dark Comics * Sirius Entertainment * Slave Labor Graphics * Terminal Press * Teshkeel Comics * THENEXTART * Titan Books * Top Shelf Comics * TOKYOPOP * UDON * Valiant Comics * Viper Comics * Virgin Comics * VIZ Media (a.k.a. Viz Comics, Viz Communications, Viz LLC) **Shojo Beat **Shonen Jump **Shonen Jump Advanced **PULP (defunct) * WaRP Graphics * Yaoi Press * Zenescope Entertainment Defunct companies * Academy Comics (also known as Acid Rain Studios) * Ace Comics, 1940–1956 * Acetylene Comics * Aircel Comics, 1983–1994 (later bought out by Malibu) * Ajax/Farrell * Alias Enterprises, 2005– * Amazing Comics, 1989–1990 * American Comics Group, 1943–1967 (also known as ACG) * Ania Publishing * Apple Comics * Arrow Comics, 1984– * Atlas/Seaboard Comics, 1974–1975 * Atomeka Press, 1988–1997; 2004–2005 * Avon Comics, c. 1945–c. 1956 * Axis Comics, 1994 * Big Umbrella Comics * Black Eye Productions, 1992–1998 * Blackthorne, c. 1986–1989 * Broadway Comics, 1995–1996 * Caliber Comics, 1989–2000 * Capital Comics (all titles moved to First Comics) * CFW Enterprises, late '80s publisher of such titles as Kung-Fu Warriors, Shred, and Tales of the Ninja Warriors * Chaos! Comics, 1993–2002 * Centaur Publications, 1938–1942 * Charlton Comics, 1946–1986 * Cliffhanger, 1998–2004 * Columbia Comics, 1940–1949 * Comic Media, 1952–1954 * Comico Comics, 1982–1997 * Comics Interview (also known as Fictioneer Books) * Comics Greatest World * ComicsOne, 1999–2005 * Continuity Comics, 1984–1994 (also known as Continuity Publishing; still exists as Neal Adams Studios, no longer publishing comics) * Continüm Comics * Crestwood Publications, 1943–1963 (later known as Prize Comics) * Cross Culture Entertainment * CrossGen Entertainment, 1998–2004 ** Code 6 * Crusade Comics, publisher of Billy Tucci's Shi * David McKay Publications, 1937–? * Dargaud USA (defunct U.S. branch of European publisher Dargaud) * Defiant Comics, 1993–1995 * Dell Comics, 1929–1973 * Deluxe Comics * Dragon Lady Press * Dreamwave Productions, 1996–2005 * Eastern Color Printing, 1933–1955 (continued as a printer until 2002) * Eclipse Comics, 1978–1993 * EC Comics, 1944–1956 (continued to publish Mad magazine) * Enwil Comics * Eternity Comics, 1980s–1994 * Event Comics, 1994–1999 * Extreme Studios, 1997–2000 * Fangoria Comics, 2007 * FantaCo Enterprises, 1980–1998 * Fantasy Flight Publications (still in business as games publisher Fantasy Flight Games) * Fawcett Comics, 1939–c. 1955; 1960s * First Comics, 1978–1993 * Fiction House, 1938–1954 * Fox Feature Syndicate, 1939–1951 * Future Comics, 2002–2003 * Gladstone Comics, 1986–1990, 1993–1998 * Gold Key Comics, 1963–1984 (also known as Whitman Comics) * Great Publications * Harvey Comics, 1941–1986 * Hero Comics, '80s publisher of such titles as Captain Thunder and Blue Bolt and Eternity Smith * Heroic Comics, '80s publisher of such titles as Murcielaga, Reiki Warriors, Mr. No, and Soliloquy Jones * Highwater Books, 1997–2004 * Hillman Periodicals, 1948–1953 * Holyoke Publishing, 1940–1946 * Homage, 1995–2004 * Humor Publications * Innovation Comics * I. W. Publications (also known as Super Comics) * JC Comics (also known as JC Productions, still in existence, just not publishing) * Kandora Publishing * King Comics (connected with King Features Syndicate) * Kitchen Sink Press * Legend * Lev Gleason Publications (also known as Comic House Publications) * Lightning Comics * Magazine Enterprises * Mainline Publications * Malibu Comics (bought out by Marvel, currently dormant) ** Adventure Comics ** Aircell Comics ** Bravura ** Eternity Comics ** Genesis *** Protectors Universe ** Ultraverse (moved to Marvel) * Maverick * M. F. Enterprises ** Mighty Comics (also known as Radio Comics) * Millennium Publications, 1990–1998 ** Modern Comics, 1997–2000 * Mu Press/AEON Publishing * Nedor Comics (also known as Standard, Better, and Thrilling) * New Sirius Productions (comic line called Prelude Graphics) * Noble Comics * Novelty Press, 1940–1949 * NOW Comics, 1985–1994 * Pacific Comics, 1981–1983 (also known as PC) * Pied Piper Comics * Pines Comics * Print Mint * Quality Comics * Red Circle Comics * Renegade Press, 1984–1988 * Silverwolf Comics * Sirius Comics * Skywald Publications * Solson Publications * Spark Publications * Speakeasy Comics * Spectrum Comics * Spire Christian Comics * St. John Publications * Strawberry Jam Comics * Studio Ironcat, 1997–2004 (also known as I.C. Entertainment) ** Fuzzy Kitten Comics ** Sexy Fruit * Superior Comics * Tekno Comix, 1995–1997 * Texas Comics * Tightlip Entertainment * Thoughts and Images * Topps Comics, 1993–1998 * Tower Comics, 1965–1969 * Triumphant Comics * Voyager Communications/Acclaim Comics/Valiant Comics, 1994– ** Armada ** Windjammer (creator-owned line) * Voyager Comics * Vortex Comics, 1984–1993 * Warren Publishing, 1957–1983 (published b/w magazines) * Wildstorm Universe * Wonder Comics, 1985–1987 * Youthful Magazines Category:Comics publishing companies Category:Defunct comics and manga publishers Category:Manga distributors Publishing companies